


Final Battle

by amuk



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Community: 31_days, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amuk/pseuds/amuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what he’s been waiting for all these years, this open arena, the crowd roaring his name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Final Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a dream sequence because this will obviously never become a reality.
> 
> Prompt: 4. "Maybe I'm a king." (William Stafford)

Right now, the stadium is roaring its approval as he steps out into the ring. “Ash Ketchum!” the announcer drags out and the screaming only gets louder.

 

He doesn’t notice it, though, because his opponent is right in front of him. Pikachu grips his shoulder tightly as the platform rises and he keeps his stare steady as a hand reaches up to stroke his fur.

 

“We’re almost there,” Ash murmurs, stepping out into the field. Pikachu nods in agreement, preparing to spring off his shoulder when the moment comes.

 

“See you’re still trying,” and of course it’s Gary, even though he hasn’t seen him in years now. Gary will always be the hurdle to overcome and it makes sense that he is the final opponent in this battle.

 

“I’ll beat you this time.”

 

“Just try it.”

 

They grin at each other, such an easy thing because they are rivals and friends and brothers, but above all they are trainers.

 

A buzzer goes off somewhere and Pikachu springs off the same instant the first pokeball is tossed.

 

This time, he’ll be the pokemon master. 


End file.
